Antiverse
Dimension 8231, also nicknamed the Antiverse by Lens Pioneers, is an alternate universe. History The Antiverse shares much of its history with the primary universe, although with small differences that have not yet been fully documented. For unknown reasons, time flows slower in the Antiverse than in the primary universe, resulting in a time misalignment of approximately five years and four months. Dimension 8231 was first discovered by the primary universe in the 1990s. In both universes, Wallace Bishop and his lab assistant Astrid Dunham were researching alternate realities to prove that they existed. It has been posited that Wallace Bishop and Anti-Wallace Bishop were aware of one another and were trying to create a bridge between the two universes so they could meet. However, in Anti-1992, Anti-Wallace Bishop's laboratory suddenly exploded, killing him and Anti-Astrid Dunham. Simultaneously, a haywire experiment in the primary universe year 1997 resulted in the death of Astrid Dunham. Anti-1992 also marked the beginning of a sudden climate shift. Bucking the predictions and forecasts of climatologists, the global temperature unexpectedly rose several degrees, expediting the melting of the polar icecaps. This resulted in a significant increase in torrential rainstorms and devastating hurricanes. Over the next decade, countless people lost their homes to floods as the storms grew worse. Most people got in the habit of wearing raincoats or carrying umbrellas on a daily basis, with rainy days far outnumbering sunny days. In Anti-1993, Anti-Don Bricassius made an attempt on the lives of Anti-Amadeus Remous and Anti-Rosaria Remous. Unlike what happened in the primary universe, Anti-Roger Remous stood in the way, sacrificing his own life to give his parents enough time to disarm Anti-Bricassius. Anti-Amanda Remous was inspired by Anti-Roger's selfless sacrifice to become an advocate for people in need. She organized charities and volunteered for community projects, such as building shelters for the homeless. In Anti-2002, she graduated from Brickfield High School as class president and was accepted into Harvard University. Some rumors began circulating that Anti-Wallace Bishop's laboratory explosion and the sudden climate change may have been related. In Anti-2003, Alpha Team assigned Anti-Kotua to investigate these rumors. In the primary universe, after Wallace Bishop was committed to Napoleon XIV Mental Institution, his research was continued by Howard Simmons, CEO of Lens Pioneers. In 2008, Lens Pioneers created the Alternate Nexus To Infinity (also known simply as the ANTI): a large portal to other realities, powered by a Chaos Emerald. Since Dimension 8231 was the easiest alternate universe for the ANTI to access, it earned the "Antiverse" nickname from Lens Pioneers lab technicians. One lab technician, Troy DeWitt, learned about the rumors linking together the explosion and the climate change, and he theorized that Bishop's experiments with alternate universes may have released a lot of energy into the Antiverse. Deciding that it was his moral duty to help the Antiverse, he used the ANTI to travel to the Antiverse under the alias "Kiff Comstock", where he traveled to Mexico and arranged a meeting with Anti-Kotua. He informed Anti-Kotua about the ANTI project, Wallace Bishop's experiments, and his own theory. Shortly afterward, Howard Simmons hired Silencia Venomosa and sent her into the Antiverse to bring Troy DeWitt back to the primary universe. To cover their tracks, Venomosa was also assigned to assassinate the Antiverse counterparts of everyone involved in the ANTI project, including herself. She found Anti-Amanda Remous, having newly opened a soup kitchen, and tried to kill her in her own home, but she found herself unable to murder her own counterpart. Police and SWAT forces arrived and, in the resulting confusion, Anti-Amanda was fatally shot by a SWAT officer who mistook her for Venomosa. Venomosa successfully completed the rest of her assignment, killing the rest of her targets and bringing DeWitt back to the primary universe. Anti-Kotua quickly figured out that these assassinations and DeWitt's sudden disappearance meant that someone from the primary universe was trying to cover their tracks. He deduced that the primary universe was a threat, willing to send agents to kill people in the Antiverse. This led him to believe that the climate change was caused by deliberate interference from the primary universe, and so he vowed revenge upon the primary universe. He tried to find a way to cross over to the primary universe, but without an ANTI of his own, he was unsuccessful. Dino Attack Team became aware of the Antiverse in the primary universe year 2010, during the Dino Attack. When he unintentionally tapped into the interdimensional capabilities of the Chaos Emeralds, Kotua and his Voltage airship accidentally crossed over into the Antiverse, arriving on the Antiverse date February 5, 2005. The Voltage crash-landed off the coast of LEGO City, where it was surrounded by the Coast Guard, but they were no match for Kotua's robots. Kotua traveled inland and visited LEGO City. He followed police cars to a building burning, where Anti-Cane was holding a baby hostage. Kotua entered the building, shot Anti-Cane, and rescued the baby. As he returned to the Voltage, Kotua found himself surrounded by police cars and SWAT vans, and Anti-Andrew tried to arrest him. Kotua escaped and used the Voltage to return to the primary universe, unknowingly followed by Anti-Kotua and the Anti-Voltage. The Antiverse's fate remains unknown. Because the research of Wallace Bishop and Lens Pioneers is strictly confidential and highly classified, most Dino Attack agents only know about the Antiverse through Kotua's escapades. Therefore, the Dino Attack Database had very little information on the Antiverse, most of which painted the alternate universe in a negative light due to the one-sided perception of Anti-Kotua as an evil megalomaniac. Locations Much like the primary universe, the Antiverse has its own version of LEGO City. Kotua did not stay in the Antiverse long enough to explore much of the city, with the most notable location being a burning building where Anti-Cane was holding people hostage until his demands were met. In Anti-2003, Anti-Amanda Remous opened a soup kitchen and launched a large advertising campaign to encourage people to volunteer. On its opening day, the soup kitchen received a high turnout. Shortly afterward, she was accidentally killed, and the soup kitchen struggled to find continued support before ultimately closing. Notable Inhabitants To differentiate inhabitants of the Antiverse from their primary universe counterparts, Lens Pioneers has adopted the system of prefacing their names with the "Anti-" prefix. *'Anti-Amanda Remous', a hard-working volunteer and outspoken advocate. She was accidentally killed by a SWAT officer. *'Anti-Andrew Yellowstone', a SWAT officer who operates in the field. *'Anti-Astrid Dunham', the lab assistant of Anti-Wallace Bishop. She was killed in a laboratory explosion. *'Anti-Cane', a well-dressed man who held a baby hostage in a burning building. *'Anti-Howard Simmons', a low-level employee of Parker Pictures. He was assassinated by Silencia Venomosa. *'Anti-Kotua', an Alpha Team agent who traveled into the primary universe, where he was killed in combat against Kotua. *'Anti-Troy DeWitt', a former soldier who had just returned to civilian life. He was assassinated by Silencia Venomosa. *'Anti-Wallace Bishop', a scientist who was researching alternate universes. He was killed in a laboratory explosion. *'The Codebreakers', a group of expert hackers and programmers. In the Antiverse, the Codebreakers include Anti-Millennia, BlueSky, and Scorpion. Trivia *In Dino Attack RPG, Kotua in Space may have gone into greater detail about the Antiverse. However, in the downloabable archive, 50 posts are missing from this part of the story, limiting how much is still known about Kotua in Space's original version of the Antiverse. Therefore, PeabodySam fleshed out the Antiverse and its history in Antithesis. *The number 8231 is the BZPower member number of Kotua in Space in reverse. *In-universe, the "anti-" prefix of Anti-Kotua's name is derived from the Antiverse nickname. Out-of-universe, the reverse is actually true: PeabodySam named the Antiverse after Anti-Kotua. Category:Locations Category:Kotua in Space